


Please, Don’t Be Mad at Me

by BecaAMM



Series: Mrs Captain [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Announcements, Daughter Reader, F/M, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Light Angst, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Spider-Man: Homecoming Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: When Tony needs to make an announcement and is out of options, he spills a secret to the press.





	Please, Don’t Be Mad at Me

You bounced your baby softly, trying to make little Stevie fall asleep as you waited for the big announcement your father had to make on live TV, trying not to feel your heart sink every time you looked at your infant son. Steve hiding, and there you were, living at the new compound and hoping every day for your lover to come back.

During the whole Civil War and its fall, you were pregnant, and Steve had sneaked to the hospital to meet your son but didn’t spend more than 30 minutes there, running away when your father was close with your adopted kid – Sebastian.

He left your older boy a message on your phone but you knew it wasn’t exactly enough to fill the need for his father’s presence.

You were managing well alone. Sebastian was the perfect boy and helped you with everything you needed, also spending time with the other Avengers when he was bored or you were too tired, and everyone was helping the best way they could. You were raising them alone and was on a leave because of your situation, but it didn’t stop you from working with what you did best: Engineering.

You were the one developing Spiderman’s armours with your father and were excited to see him on TV wearing the newest version in the announcement.

You put Stevie in his crib and walked back to the living room, frowning when your phone started ringing.

“Yes?” You picked up.

“Hey, sweetie.” He sounded a bit nervous on the other side. “Don’t be mad at me, alright?”

You tilted your head, confused.

“Why would I be mad at you, dad?”

“Just don’t. I love you, okay?”

You were ready to answer but he hung up before you could.

You turned the volume of the TV up, watching as he stood in the podium and looked over the press.

“I said I had a big announcement to make.” He looked over them and Pepper stood by his side.

Wait.

Where was the spider boy?  _He_ was his announcement.

“Well… I’m proud to say that…” He took a breath. “I’m proud to say that my daughter, Y/N Stark, gave birth to a little boy some time ago and he is in perfect health. I know you’ve been asking all over about her missing many events recently, and she is currently on maternity leave.”

Your eyes widened to the TV. No one knew you had been pregnant. You barely left home when your belly started growing.  

“Y/N and the kid’s father are very happy with the new family member, as well as us.” He motioned to Pepper, Happy and himself. “Thank you for your time.”

Before he could move to leave, the reporters were all raising hands and asking questions.

“Mister Stark, who is the baby’s father?” One woman questioned.

“Mister Stark.” A man stood up. “What’s the kid’s name?”

Your father raised both his hands, signing to them to make silence.

“To preserve the privacy of our family, no more details will be revealed today.” He affirmed. “Thank you for respecting our privacy.”

He left, and you just stared at the screen absolutely shocked.

“Fuck.” You let out.

If it was hard to hide your kid before, now it would be impossible.

You would need to have a really long conversation with your father.


End file.
